1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe card for testing a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a probe card capable of multi-probing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device is fabricated through a series of processes such as a process for fabricating a semiconductor wafer, a process for forming a plurality of unit semiconductor chips on the semiconductor wafer, a process for electrically testing the semiconductor chips to determine whether the semiconductor chips are defective, a process for packaging the semiconductor chips, and a process for finally testing the packaged semiconductor chips. The electrical element test and electrical die-sorting test are performed to determine whether the semiconductor chips formed on the semiconductor wafer are electrically defective. In order to perform these tests, a test apparatus for determining whether a semiconductor chip formed on the semiconductor wafer is defective is used.
A typical test apparatus includes a tester for generating an electric signal and a probe card for transmitting the electric signal from the tester to a bonding pad formed on a semiconductor chip. A plurality of needles are installed on the probe card. The probe card transmits the electric signal generated by the tester to the semiconductor wafer or transmits the electric signal from the semiconductor wafer to the tester through the needle contacting the semiconductor wafer. The probe card may be classified as a single type probe card for probing the semiconductor chips formed on the semiconductor wafer one-by-one or a parallel type probe card (a multi-type probe card) for simultaneously probing multiple, e.g., four, eight, sixteen, semiconductor chips adjacent one another.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a single type probe card according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a single type probe card 10 includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 11. An array of contact portions 17 for electrically contacting a test pin of a tester is formed on the PCB 11. The PCB 11 has a probing part 15 formed through a central portion. A plurality of needles 13 electrically contacting the contact portions 17 by an internal wire (not shown) are arrayed on the probing portion 15. Since the single type probe card tests the semiconductor chips one-by-one, an accurate test can be realized. However, when testing a large number of semiconductor chips formed on the semiconductor wafer one at a time, a prolonged test time is required, thereby degrading the yield and productivity. In the case of the multi-type probe card, since it is possible to test many semiconductor chips at the same time, the test time can be reduced and the productivity can be improved. However, the test accuracy is not ensured. Furthermore, the probe cards of the related art are designed to probe predetermined type of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in order to probe other types of semiconductor chips, the current probe card must be replaced. This can be time consuming and inefficient.